


The Wolf and the Dragon/ Fanart

by Lara_84



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_84/pseuds/Lara_84
Summary: Espero que goste :)
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Wolf and the Dragon/ Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValeriyaQuetzalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriyaQuetzalis/gifts).




End file.
